


Burnt by the Fire

by SpeghettiMonster



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeghettiMonster/pseuds/SpeghettiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias' sister just passed her initation into Dauntless, only to be introduced to one of Four's friends... Uriah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets in the closest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hayo! So uh, i'd be lying if I said this wasn't my first FanFiction, ever. So go easy please, and if it sucks... tell me in comments and i'll ATTEMPT to fix it.

What to do now, initation has ended and now i'm left to wonder around the pit and wait. I came third in my class and now I have to wait for the top two to choose their jobs, but in this time the rest of us wait, to see if we got jobs worth staying in Dauntless for. Tobias, my brother told me earlier today that his friend got injured and now he's in the Infirmary. Apparently he's someone I should meet. I've learned to keep to myself, and not to depend on people since i've left Abnegation, that now depending on people is an act of cowardice, so instead I spend my days jumping lines and walking, waiting. I'm not sure what time it is, but it's after mid-day, you can tell by the thick crowd of people.

A small girl walks over to me, I would've thought she hasn't chosen yet, but the tattoo across her collar bone tells me different. I knew her before initation, her name was Beatrice. Normally I don't remember people very well, but I remember that she was just like _me_. Didn't see reason in giving someone else everything that we had worked for. I remember once though, she walked home alone through the rain, after giving someone else her umbrella. She trecked through the mud with a look of burning determination, that imprinted itself into my mind. Tobias must see something different in her too, because we don't love easily, but by the look in his eyes when he see's her, it's kind of... overwhelming. To think that my brother, the brave but very selfless has had a moment of selfishness to dream and take things away for himself, something that I didn't think either of us would be capable of doing again. You could say many things about our family, but you couldn't say that we had an easy and average childhood. My thoughts were broken by the ghost of my father's belt, when it first struck my brother and I. The sting that left itself carved into our skin. I learned to not cry from that, after hearing his laugh after he hit us. Once, twice, more times then I could count. But once Tobias made the mistake of protecting me, standing infront as the belt crackled, instead taking the blow. Tobias, his smile used to shine brighter then any of us could think possible. I remember when he would rub something onto my back that made the constant throbbing stop, but now that I think about it, I was his pain. I was the reason that he felt the belt strike him more then I. Selfish little Amelia.

"Hey, T- Four told me you're coming to the infirmary today?".

Tris had a voice that was so noticable and different, it was femine but deep, low. Kind of like a growl.

"So i'm told. Who am I meeting again?".

A small laugh echos through the Pit "His name is Uriah, heard of him?".

I shake my head, no. Tris nods and makes a motion for me to follow. I didn't go to the infirmary in my initiation, Eric wouldn't allow me to. It was a wonder how I passed initation, a few hits and i'd black out, it got so bad that I wasn't allowed into the Infirmary anymore. I suppose I wasn't the only one in thought, Tris' grey eyes turned into a darker shade.

Tris turns right into a large room, lined with beds on both sides. Right near the back I see Tris' group of friends and my Brother, along with some of his friends all crowded around one bed. Huh, right near the back. I see the cornors of Tris' mouth curve upwards and I know it's because she sees my brother, her pace quickens but mine slows. Suddenly I feel kind of claustrophobic, meeting somoene new is a big thing for me. From this angle I can't see who is on the bed, but I see their tanned hand clasped with someone elses and their elbows on a table. Arm wrestling?

Tobias must see that I don't want to really go over, so he begins to walk over, but that just draws attention to me. Tobias and I ignored all relations, we pretended that we didn't know eachother. Only Tris knew about me, I was like a little secret. Silently I pleed for him to stop, turn around and ignore that i'm here. But instead his smile just widdens as he places an arm around my neck and pushes me forwards. The two arm-wrestlers stop what they're doing and look at me, and so does Tris' friends, I can see the confusion on everyones faces so I glue my eyes to the floor and take deep breathes. Trying to slow down my heart beat.

"Everyone, this is my sister... meet Amelia."

Don't look up, I keep telling myself. I don't want to see their reactions. I don't want their judgemental eyes looking over me and asking questions. Asking me why I was a secret that was hidden for so long. Only when I feel someone's hand on mine do I acknowledge the situation. I'm in a group full of people that don't know me, or anything about me really. First I hear only Christina's quiet murmurs, and then Tris' back. The injured man looks at me, I can feel it. It's like he's burning straight through me.

"I'm Uriah, Amelia i'm sure that we'll get along. But first, look up."

I'm frozen in place, I can't feel anything but my heart pounding in my throat. Look up? What kind of request is that? Slowly, I feel my gaze meet his. His smile only widdens when we make eye contact. Before I know it, blue paint is smothered on one wall, and orange shot next. Then it hits me.

Paint ball. This guy is injured and they're playing paint ball.


	2. A blissful begining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, please tell me of your opinions. I figured i'll add a few more chapters to see if it gets better, or whatever.

I couldn't keep the shock off my face when I saw Uriah laughing as he was covered in paints of all colours, somehow he was injured and now he'll have to face the bruises that paintballs leave in their absence. Tobias smirked at me as he painted me in blue, and Christina laughed while coating Marlene. These people were _insane_ , but it was also admirable. In my lack of a paint gun I began to run, to find a quick place to hide. To wait until all this was over, but apparently I was noticed, I felt a paint ball under my fingertips. I glanced behind me to find that Zeke had attempted to hit me, luckily a miss though. I laughed at his attempt to hit me. Looking around I tried to find a quick place that I could hide, but when I realised the best place was behind a bed I planted my hands on the base, flung my legs over and tucked myself into a ball. I was safe, for now.

 

Shauna had the same idea, but instead she was armed. Her head landed on my foot, the next thing I hear is the loud crack of her nose. _Whoops,_ I thought. The loud sounds of paintball dialed down and instead was replaced with Shauna's laughing, even though her nose was broken or atleast out of place she still managed to laugh, she's obviously insane. Shauna got up, only to be once again coated in colours. A loud thump and she was beside me again.

 

"No getting out without being coated" Shauna nods at me, without acknowledging the pain I know she feels.

 

"Hey uh, sorry about..." I say, waving my hands around, all pointing to her nose.

 

Shauna just nods, and bumps me with her elbow, before handing me the gun and the pallets. Pointing upwards she tells me to shoot, I frown a little and get up on my knees, quickly growing in height my closest target being Tris, I shoot her in the stomach, quickly followed by Marlene and duck back to cover. A small smile on Shauna's lips tell me to keep going. Biting my lip I grow fustrated, I couldn't get anyone from this angle, but I couldn't move easily. Across the aisle I see the other row of beds lined up with this one, giving me easy access to slide in. I can't barrel roll, I failed that part of practice. Haunched over I bounce on the tips of my toes and the balls of my feet, leaning on the tip I feel Shauna's hand on my back pushing me I begin to roll, until I hit the wall and land flat on my back. Shauna joins me in a laugh as the others don't know what happened, but I used their confusion against them as I slid onto the base of the gurney and missed all of my shots, but one. Marlene now has paint smothered on her leg. I can see Tobias is searching for me in amongst the beds, as it's obvious that i'm no longer there. I see him check his pallet to only have one left in place, I know it's not fair to shoot him when he's defenseless but as I recall he did the same to me. I laugh as I shoot pink onto his shoulder, the inpact must be quite strong, because he fell backwards using the wall to keep him upright. Uriah looks around, he has no gun either but I know he see's me. He winks at me and points to Zeke, I nod and shoot him in the small of his back, a groan lets me know that i've hit my target and the grin from Uriah. Tobias taps Tris on the shoulder, who paces it on until they all nod and slide their guns into the middle of the room and Marlene yells

 

"Just because we've ran out of packs, we're surrending."

 

I nod, counting all the people and guns making sure no one has any others, quickly shooting the wall behind Christina and supressing a laugh as it sprays into the back of her hair. Marlene just walks over and rubs it in, coating even more of her hair in the thick and sticky paint. My gun has a strap, and I clip it together so it stays onto my back, and slide out from under the bed. Upon noticing me I see several of them scold themselves for not looking there, and Shauna stands up and joins me. I can't keep the smile off my face when Christina murmors something about me coming third in our initation class.

 

"As punishment, I think Amelia should stay here and watch Uriah while the rest of us get cleaned up." says Christina with a smirk on her face, obviously still angry from the paint now dryed into her hair. The rest nod in agreement and head for the door, i'm left standing there clueless. Uriah pats the bed beside him and looks at me, with a few steady steps i'm standing over him.

 

"Come now, sit down. Don't stand up there on your own... keep me company!"

 

Automatically my eyebrow raises itself and I gently sit down, attempting to not move the bed. Uriah just stares at me, like he's waiting for me to say something.

 

"So... how'd you hurt yourself?" I ask, I don't know how so it's the perfect conversation starter. "I got attacked on the train by some dangerous Abnegation." he tells me looking straight at me, giving no hint at joking until I finally nod, and he laughs at me "Obviously not, everyone in Abnegation is to serious and quiet to do something." Tobias and I kept being from Abnegation a secret, we told people we were transfers and nothing else.

Uriah reaches up to touch the ink revealed on my back. Immediately I flinch away, but sigh as my heart rate soothes. I see his eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"Sorry, I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable..."

I nod and tug my hair onto one side of my neck revealing the large tree with the roots traveling into each faction, the small faction imprints balance on my hips (All on the back). My singlet straps travel down with ease and he tugs down showing most of the tattoo but my front completely covered. I feel his fingers graze past the flames of Dauntless. 

"When did you get this done?" He asks.

"When I was 14," I tell him simply.

"I thought you were a transfer..."

"I was, but my family is a little... different."

Uriah nods his head and lays back on the pillows, once he is sure he is secure he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me down beside him with a smirk. I sigh as he pulls me closer and puts an arm under my head, after a second I end up cuddled into his chest and his arms around me. Normally, I would object to such touching due to my Abnegation but I was to tired to object. A few moments later I hear his breaths thicken and his arms grow heavy.  Internally I shrug and pull my feet onto the bed and chase my dreams.


	3. Unexpected Suprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda, carries on from the previous one.

I don't know how many hours its been, but Uriah has stayed exactly the same place he was when I drifted off. My shirt has ridden up a bit and the cold has taken me as one of their own. Shivering I take my arm from against Uriah's chest and pull down, in an attempt to not wake him up. A small groan and one of his arms travels down my side and places itself over where my shirt wasn't.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything _bad_..."

I nod and snuggle in closer, against my forehead I can feel his mouth turn up.

"What's the time?" my voice thick with sleep.

"What does it matter?" Uriah replies wrapping his arms around me just a little tighter.

I sigh when I hear my stomach grumble but he tells me to ignore it and slowly nods off. I wait until I'm sure he's asleep and quickly duck out from under his embrace, while I'm mid-way lowering myself to the ground his groan and voice fills my ears,

"C'mon, Amelia just take pity on an injured guy that wants cuddles and alone time."

"Sorry, but I'm hungry. So where are you injured anyways?"

He sighs and begins to sit up, without breaking eye contact he lifts up his shirt, a long scar starting from under his left nipple to his right hip shows itself. My eyes widen and he laughs.

"Where are you going to go, Amelia?"

The way he pronounces my name, his accent makes hearing it sound like some sort of compliment. I could listen to him saying it over and over.

"Wherever food is, I guess."

He nods and swings his legs over the edge

"Wai- you're to injured to do anything!" But he just shrugs and gets up, walking over and slipping on some shoes, walking back over he places his hands on my shoulders, leans closer and slowly slides his arms around me. I feel goosebumps awake and I know he felt it from the small smile that graces his lips. We stand there for I don't know how long, until Zeke and Shauna walk in, wolf whistling and hooting but Uriah doesn't move at all. Slowly he leans down and his lips touch the shell of my ear, I hear a small grumble and I giggle.

"Wow, you two got along very well." Zeke says while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Uriah sighs and wraps an arm around my waist, holding me to him while his other hand is used to flip them off. Zeke and Shauna begin to walk out, with us followed closely behind. People greet Uriah every few steps and ask him if he's okay, he nods, cracks a joke and we keep on our way. When we get to the Dining Hall I feel as if I'm being sized up by Marlene and Lynn, Uriah must notice my discomfort as his arm tightens even more then I thought it could. Does this not hurt him? Are we about to become one? Tobias gives me his knowing look and smiles, I offer him a small smile as I'm pulled down to the seat. Beside me is Will who is currently talking to Christina about something that is apparently cute and then they share a quick kiss. I can't help but stare, the thought is mesmerizing, such a simple bond. I fold my hands together under the table and stare at them. A tan hand laces itself with itself with my right hand. I smile as he runs his thumb over my knuckles. A comforting gesture. With his other hand I laugh as he stuffs his face with Dauntless cake, claiming it's the best food in the world as the group bursts into conversation on how good it is.

"What do you think Amelia?" I look up to see Tris' stormy eyes looking at me.

"Sorry, what?" She smirks and repeats the question, if I like Dauntless cake. I nod and the group continues without me, talking about how it's weird that Lynn can have small pieces of it when larger portions are there. Uriah tugs on my hand and asks me if I'm okay. I shake my head and excuse myself. Saying I'm feeling ill and that I should lay down, several of them offer if I want company but I just shake my head and say it's nothing. I sigh as I pull out my keys from my pocket and shove the small metal piece into the door handle. Even the nap I had earlier didn't rest the thoughts in my head as I flop down face-first on the bed and slowly crawl up and under the thick duvet. With a heavy sigh I sit up and fluff up the pillow, before almost knocking straight out.


	4. Welcome to my nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Amelia let someone inside of her head to know her secrets?
> 
> P.S Sorry this took awhile, I had it all typed up on my iPod and then bam, it crashed and I lost it all...

Nothing in particular woke me up, but I do live in one of the closest apartments to the Pit. Sometimes it's okay when you're stumbling up the stairs when you've had to much to drink but it's also a pain when you're tired and the cooks are dropping their pans and making a racket at 7am. I only moved into this room a few days ago, it's different from the Initiate Transfer room so I'm still getting used to having a bed, desk, chair, bookshelf and a small fridge that I keep tucked in beside the desk. I don't have a wardrobe yet so my clothes are randomly scattered around. I know I'll have to get up, I have no water in my room and there's a headache approaching. Dauntless is always cold when I wake up this time of the year, where the roads are covered in snow and the trucks from Amity take longer than they need to.

My boots take only a minute or two to re-lace and my jacket was never taken off. Hopefully it'll only be a quick trip because mostly everyone will be sleeping, only the cooks and the people getting ready for their shift on the wall should be awake. In my best attempt of wiping the sleep from my eyes I open the door only to stumble into Tobias, and my dead Mother, and Father. Shaking my head I barge through, I must still be waking up. I must've been wrong about the time, everyone from Dauntless are awake and staring at me. Blood creeps up my cheeks as I hate people staring at me for to long, but they just wouldn't look away. Uriah and his friends are all in the tucked away cornor, my stomach begins to roll when Uriah stares, points at me and whispers to Lynn and they both burst out laughing. Suddenly a pain all to familiar strikes against my back, I know that the horror on my face is evident when I know the feel of a belt that's imprinted into my back... this isn't a dream, I'm not just waking up, Dauntless are going to see my father lash at me. Tobias just stands there with his eyes wide and his mouth open, the same expression he had when we were both younger and I was hit. Marcus wouldn't let me get no beating after all...

Mother just hisses in my ear about how I left her and how I am a traitor. But really? She died, and she left me alone with Marcus, a monster. Eric on my left keeps snickering snide remarks about weakness, and this is all it is. I'm that little girl who was to scared to stand up for herself, who accepted the beatings as not being good enough. A crowd of Dauntless now stand around me laughing, until finally I break through and fall to the ground, whimpering and apologising for not being good enough, a dizzy haze takes over my body and I'm sure I'm dying. Voices echo around me until finally I'm being touched, not by a belt but by someone craddling me and telling me it's alright. After long moments I open my eyes to see Tobias' scared impression while Uriah is tucking me into his side, whispering soothing words into my ear as I cry.

"Shh, it's just a dream..." is being constantly repeated until finally I listen. It was just a dream, Marcus isn't here, Dauntless do not see the error of my ways. I am me again, I am the girl who jumped second and came third in her Initation class because she couldn't fight. Amelia, the Dauntless who tried her hardest and has few fears. I don't know how long we stay like that, but long enough for Uriah to tell Tobias he can leave, and for me to stop what seemed to be the forever flow of tears. My hands feel stiff, like something was stuck to them and had finally dried. Counting to 10 I let my gaze fall, my hands painted red with blood, my blood.

"You scratched yourself.. it doesn't look to bad it's just, it's not permanent."

I nod and begin to stand, but it seems to not be that easy, his arm wraps around me and pulls me back, my blood smudged onto his shirt and I mumble an apology. Strong hands grasp my own small and feeble as he presses a kiss to my palm and holds it up to his face, his warm skin envolopes me and suddenly I feel stronger, I feel like someone who wants to fight and will. A new side of me being uncovered through my weaknesses.

"Do you want to tell me what that was?"

Do I want to tell him? Can I trust him to not judge the weaknesses and fears that haunt my dreams and scare me to death? Will he look at me the same way like I am defiant and like treasure, and will he look at me and notice the small girl dressed in Abnegation gray handing out bread to the factionless. Before my Mother died I told her I didn't know where to go because I didn't think I would fit in anywhere, she smiled and held me. Touching in Abnegation is frowning upon but my family was different, obviously. She whispered in my ear each day telling me I belonged where I chose to belong. I don't remember when her cries first came, where she screamed at Marcus to stop hurting her before finally, one night he grabbed Tobias out of bed. Screaming at him the whole way that he was a mistake and that our mother never wanted him. When I was seven I finally 'became of age' where the beats would come after me. I envyed Tobias, he was first to escape, I knew he was not born for the gray. No, no, he was born to stand with a stern face and a gaze that would intimidate you. His life was defined by the black that he now seeks, I couldn't believe when he chose Dauntless, I was not betrayed. I cheered the loudest, this was the last he would see of me for a year, so the beating I recieved that night was worth it. The day of my aptitude test I laughed because Marcus wasn't there so I smashed every plate and glass we had, I tore the house apart and dirtied it. I was not going out without a bang, I wasn't staying there so now, I was untouchable. I was me, Amelia who wore black, who could finally wear her dark hair down and let her natural curls show. When I saw Marcus on visiting day I knew he wouldn't appreciate me wearing revealing clothes so that's what I did exactly, I walked up with a peircing on the left of my lip, five in each ear, a large tattoo on my back and wrist. I laughed when his wrinkles turned into disgust when he saw my Singlet and shorts.

"...I can't."

He nodded and cleaned up my arms, wiping the blood away before singing a song and rocking me to sleep, my fears didn't haunt me that time. I dreamt of running through meddows as a Dauntless with my Mother and Brother. A life where we were untouchable and complete, no shards left to cut us.


End file.
